Presently, electrical connectors are utilized for mechanically connecting electrical conduits containing electrical wires to electrical junction boxes. In many applications, it is often desired to use non-metallic conduit for carrying one electrical wiring. Accordingly, numerous electrical connectors have been developed for attaching non-metallic conduits to electrical boxes. Some of these electrical connectors are especially designed for connecting a non-metallic conduit to an electrical box which are embedded in poured concrete. Thus, in such concrete applications, it is necessary to use a connector which will provide a concrete tight seal between the conduit and the electrical box.
One example of a prior electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,472 to Schnell, which illustrates a one-piece, snap-fit type connector. However, this connector has several disadvantages. First, this connector is somewhat difficult to assemble with steel electrical boxes, since often, during the process of snapping the connector into the hole or knockout opening of the electrical box, the latching tabs of the connector break. Second, even if the connector does not break during coupling of the connector to the electrical box, the latching tabs which hold the connector within the knockout opening of the box often shears when the conduit is stepped on. In particular in a pre-concrete floor, the conduits and boxes are embedded and hidden beneath the concrete causing workers to inadvertently step on the conduits and thus break the connector at the latch tabs.
Another type of electrical connector used by many electricians in cement applications utilizes a threaded tubular member and a nut for securing the connector to the electrical box. Accordingly, these threaded screw type connectors also have disadvantages. First, they are difficult and time consuming to install since they must be secured to the box by a threaded nut. Second, the threaded screw type connectors are typically expensive to manufacture since the connector must formed with threaded and the connector requires a threaded nut.
In addition, these prior electrical connectors require suppliers and installers of electrical equipment to keep an inventory of both electrical connector for coupling non-metallic conduits to electrical boxes, as well as electrical connectors for coupling sections of non-metallic conduit together. Thus, this requirement of having to keep both types of electrical connectors on the construction site is cumbersome and awkward.
Examples of some prior electrical connectors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,750,257 to Bonnell; 2,454,767 to Brushaber; 3,243,206 to Samer; 3,349,946 to Lee; 4,324,424 to Woodliff et al; 4,468,535 to Law; and 5,021,610 to Roberts.
Thus, a need in the electrical art exists to provide an improved electrical connector assembly for coupling non-metallic conduit to an electrical box, which is easy to install and which resists breaking. This invention addresses this need in the art, along with other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.